


Two Years

by HartbigFic



Category: Daily Grace, Hartbig, My Drunk Kitchen
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartbigFic/pseuds/HartbigFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years pass and Hannah looks back on her cousin's life.  Angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Years

Walking through the cold, winter’s air, I run my eyes along the rows of stone before stopping at a small bronze plaque which bares your name. 

Two years have now passed. Not a day goes by when I don’t think about you. You were my best friend; the one person who I could talk to about anything, the one person who would never judge me. It’s times like these which are the hardest, it’s the date where it felt as if my life was ripped apart and the world shattered into a million pieces beneath my feet.

I still see your face, looking peaceful, almost as if you were sleeping, lying in that hospital bed. I still remember the stinging in my eyes, the aching in my heart and lungs. Nothing could have prepared me for such pain, I thought it would never happen but it did. It happened in a blink of an eye. Life is short and sometimes it’s taken far too soon.

One small misjudgement, one small mistake is all it takes for everything to crumble. You think that it’s going to be fine; you said something like this would happen but I never believed you. It still pains me to think that you’re really gone. Sometimes I see small things, smell scents and it reminds me of you and my heart clenches in pain. Thoughts come flooding back of all the times we spent together, times together we spent as a family. 

You offered guidance to me all of my life, you showed me right from wrong, you taught me valuable life lessons and to know what it feels like to be loved, cherished and valued. You are my family and I will never think of you any differently.

If it weren’t for those around me I don’t know if I would have coped, I never realised until that day how valuable family and life really is. The endless support really surprised me; it showed me that no matter what, people are there for you even if you haven’t spoken to them in while. 

If I close my eyes tight enough, I can see you standing in the kitchen, making cups of tea, cooking my favourite food, smiling brightly and laughing at what I have said. Then my mind goes to other places; your bedside at the hospital, I can still feel your hand in my mine, see the holy water hitting your body as the priest comes in to pray for you. I can still hear the soft voices of those who love you saying The Lord’s Prayer. I remember hoping, praying, that you’d open your eyes and everything would be fine. 

When I close my eyes, I can still see the large digital clock hanging from the hospital ceiling near the reception desk. It’s bright green numbers reading ‘5:03’ as they took you off life support, your body unable to keep you alive any longer. I can still clearly remember the smell of disinfectant floating throughout the Intensive Care Unit as I tried to block everything out. 

The chairs in the waiting room felt hard under me but feeling Grace’s arm wrapped around me gave me the little extra strength I needed to get through the day. I remember looking into her warm, caring brown eyes and knowing that she’d be there for me no matter, supporting me in all her awkwardness. 

Heading home from the hospital I felt numb, I felt as if I was living on instinct, doing everything mechanically without putting little to no thought into anything. I know those around me were all avoiding the subject, trying to talk of happier things but the mood was there, everyone was sad, their eyes red and puffy but no one could mention you without getting choked up. 

We ate your favourite meal for dinner that night, holding onto what we had while sipping at cheap wine bought from some shady bottle-o on the drive back home. Grace was sitting there next to me, softly touching my back when she felt I needed the little extra support. I know you approved of her, the way you smiled at me when you saw us together. Mum and Dad also got along too, supporting one another and helping each other through this difficult time. 

The room was solemn, only the sounds of breathing and forks scrapping the bottom of bowls echoed in the full room. The television was on but no sound was coming from it, it was playing a repeat of your favourite soap opera. People started to yawn, the day catching up to them, wearing them down both physically and emotionally. 

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up and heard someone say something to me, I think it was our aunt. I nodded and heard Grace reply to her as she took my hand in hers. I watched as mostly everyone left, some falling asleep where they sat. I heard Grace say something to me; she stood up and took my hand, pulling me to my feet.

I felt my body ache and crack, I didn’t realise how rigid I had been while sitting, thoughts of you lying in that hospital bed plagued me once more. Grace’s hand was on my lower back, leading me out the front door and to the car and we drove home, home to where we live together.

I got into the shower and the pounding hot water felt good on my skin. I yawned, the day catching up to me in that instant. I was exhausted and all I wanted to do was go to sleep. I got out of the shower, dried off and got dressed.  


Grace was in the kitchen, sipping on water. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her, breathing her scent in as it relaxed me. Her arms were warm and comforting around me and for that instant everything felt right. Reality then hit again, your face flashing in my mind.  
We headed to bed, pulling the covers down and turning the light off. My mind was racing a million miles a minute and it wouldn’t turn off. You’re all I thought about and my heart started to ache in pain once again. My eyes stung with tears and the flood gates opened and everything poured out at once; you meant the world to me and now that world didn’t have you in it anymore. 

Grace was there, her arms around me, holding me as she softly whispered into my ear. She let me cry out all of my feelings until I could cry no more and sleep won the battle, taking me off to a dreamless slumber wrapped in comforting arms. 

Getting up from the cold ground, I wipe the tears from my face and brush the grass from my jeans. The sun is beginning to set in the distance and I feel a sense of peace wash over me, something I always felt when you were with me. I slowly make my way back to the car and drive home to Grace’s waiting arms, a place where I feel that everything is going to be okay. 

The End~


End file.
